


Two Lads in Galahd

by ShugendoRites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Gen, Torture, Torture makes Ardyn nostalgic, ambiguous ending, mentions of human experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShugendoRites/pseuds/ShugendoRites
Summary: Libertus is captured in the aftermath of a mission gone very wrong. Taken to Niflheim, he encounters a strange man, with an even stranger story.





	Two Lads in Galahd

Ardyn's had many "guests" to entertain over the years. Not by choice, mind you. It's just that the Lucians were so persistent when it came to breaking into Niflheim's many facilities.

Despite Verstael's valiant efforts at increasing security, many glaives would come and go, gathering intel and destroying equipment as they went. (Though seeing the scientist become apoplectic with rage at each and every break-in was very funny indeed.) Unfortunately, the Lucians were less talented when it came to escaping said facilities. And though these men and women tended to vary in appearance and race, they all died screaming in the end.

It was good fun, watching what befell them. So much so, that Ardyn usually oversaw interrogations whenever he could. But, his schedule just wouldn't permit it today.

So now, hours later, he's come to deal with the aftermath.

Ardyn removes the required keycard from his pocket and scans it, whistling a merry tune all the while. That ever familiar, feminine voice comes over the intercom, granting him access. With a hiss, the door opens and he steps in. Industrial red lights are poised around the room. Small and glinting, they provide the only light within. The effect casts a eerie crimson pall over the room, which he supposes is only fitting.

At the center of the room, his guest lies. Secured to a table with straps across his torso and wrists. Though at this rate, they're more likely to keep him from falling off the table, rather than restrain him.

The prisoner inhales, and exhales. A task of no small measure, considering his current state. Ardyn won't hazard a guess as to how many of his ribs are broken. And he knows for a fact that Caligo and his men had quite the fun with this one. He cut a stout figure, and Ardyn supposed he would look quite intimidating in better circumstances. As for here and now? Well, he was just another broken man upon the rack.

Ardyn slowly strides up to the table, allowing the clipboard in his hand to lightly hit his leg as he walked. The click of his boots and the way their sound echoed upon the walls seems to startle his guest. He manages to crack open a eye that hasn't been sealed shut with dried blood. With that singular, bloodshot gaze he watches Ardyn.

"Are we awake then?" The eye closes, and there is no answer. Ardyn can't say on whether the man's ignoring him or not. Right now, it doesn't bother him.

"I bet you're wondering why they haven't asked you anything."

"Fuck off." The man bites out, and really, that's admirable. Ardyn finds himself smiling. It's become so easy to respect the spite he sees in others. Especially in recent years.

"The beatings you've taken are just part of the custom here. Nothing personal, really. Standard practice for loyal souls such as yourself." Ardyn strode around the table listlessly. "But, in case you were wondering, they are going to kill you. You just don't have anything to offer in the way of information."

"I said, fuck off. You ponce."

"Oh, but we should be friends! We have so much in common." Ardyn opens his arms with an casual flourish. "Dear Regis has forsaken you! Your comrades are either dead or have abandoned you. Used and betrayed by everything and everyone you've ever trusted in. Believe me, I can sympathize."

"I don't see you lying on a fucking gurney." Blood oozes from the split in his lip, and down his chin. Falling in small, sluggish drops. It looks black, even under the bright industrial lights.

The man may complain, but his alternative choice in hosts weren't much better. If Ardyn grew bored, he knew he could count on being able to foist him off on dear Verstael. He knew for a fact that the scientist always liked having a new subject to test plasmodium samples on.

But, that was only _if_ he grew bored.

Ardyn waves the clipboard before tapping it against the condemned man's chest. Ignoring the grunt of pain, Ardyn lifts the paper and begins to read. "Libertus Ostium." He says aloud. "According to this file, you've served Lucis since you were eighteen." He hums a bit as he continues to peruse the file. "But, you're no Lucian, are you? I doubt they were very appreciative of your efforts."

"You know, I've been to Galahd before. It had the most beautiful rivers." He offered a wry look at the man below him. "Past tense now, unfortunately."

The man wheezes in response. Likely trying to insult him, but lacking the air to do so. But, it's the truth. Galahd's bountiful forests are gone now, home to nothing but ash. It's varied waterways choked by runoff from the barracks, labs, and industries Niflheim has fostered in it's stead. Another remnant of the old world destroyed by modern progress.

Hilarious, when one really thought about it.

"My brother and I were taken there as children. On a vacation of sorts." Nonchalantly, he begins tapping the clipboard against the metal gurney as he circles around it. Libertus, as he was so called, winced at the harsh noise. "The first thing we did upon our arrival was desert our poor governess in order to wade in the riverbanks. Of course, we had no idea how dangerous that really was. Or at least," Ardyn corrects himself with a bitter smile. "I didn't."

He pauses, as the man succumbs to a coughing fit.

"The highest death rate among children in Galahd is drowning. Not crib death, but drowning. But, I suppose I don't have to tell you." he drawls, sarcasm creeping in.

A metallic screech issues in the distance. Ardyn pays it no mind.

"Still, a chilling fact, no? That parents could be so inattentive." He muses. Then, as an afterthought, he adds. "Or siblings, for that matter." The chancellor stops his pacing, and gives the glaive a meaningful glance. "But, I suppose children don't know better. Fear does come with age, after all. "He stands at the further most end of the gurney now, by the glaive's head. Libertus' eyes nearly roll back into his skull in trying to keep Ardyn in his sights.

"Due to my ignorance, I was nearly ensnared by the water. I had wandered just a little too far off the shoreline, on a dare from my dear brother." Ardyn's voice grew deeper as he spoke, more strained. All the merriment of before had drained out of him.

As if telling the tale itself was taxing.

"I grew tired, and when I ran out of strength I sank beneath the currents. Thankfully, our governess had caught up at that time. The dear lady saved me, not that it stopped my father from having her whipped and dismissed." A long pause holds, with Ardyn staring into the distance. At least, until his guest decides to go and ruin it.

"Like... to hear yourself talk, don't you?" he manages to say, though it can't have been easy. " _Do you ever get to the fucking point?_ "

In a flash, Ardyn's expression goes from wistful to furious. Seizing one of the braids at the back of the man's head, he jerks it back. Slamming his head hard against the table, and forcing him to behold Ardyn, and nothing else.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." He whispers, holding tight despite the man's efforts to pull away. "I'd hate to think I was boring you." He hardens his grip, and pulls until several strands come loose. The glaive snarls in pain and rage all the while.

"It wasn't until years later that I realized the truth." Ardyn hisses right back at him. "That even then, my brother had sought my ruin."

Libertus chokes out. "Pity he failed." Droplets of blood spray Ardyn's face when he says it. Ardyn purses his lips as he pulls away. It likely wasn't intentional. More due to proximity than anything else. But, he's not one to let an action go without consequence.

"Oh, a pity indeed. Even you don't understand how much."

There are footsteps approaching. He can hear them in the hall, loud and jarring. Almost as if they were running. It wasn't the telltale tread of an MT unit either. So it occurs to Ardyn that _something_ must be amiss. But, he can't quite bring himself to care.

Instead, he places his hands against each side of the man's damaged chest and pushes. His gloves quickly grow wet as blood coats his hands. There's an unnatural fluidity there, as the bones bend, folding in ways they never should.

A pained gurgle is all the reply Ardyn gets, so he digs his fingers even deeper.

"You can spend your final moments as I did." Ardyn all but purrs into his ear. "Screaming, as you choke on your hatred, your blood and vitriol. All the while wondering where _it all went wrong."_

The glaive's eyes roll up until only the whites are showing. His head falls back, and Ardyn withdraws.

Alarms begin blaring throughout the room, and the intercom bleats several warnings of _intruders_ and _unauthorized access_. The door hisses open again, and Ardyn turns to see that he has several more visitors stepping through. All of them resplendent in Lucian black.

Gallantly, Ardyn removes his hat in greeting. "Here for your friend? Well, I'm afraid visiting hours are over. But, fear not! I'm always happy to entertain!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this story's a weird one, I'll admit. Most of it was written long before Episode Ardyn came out, and I just finally got around to finishing it. Libertus' fate here is also meant to be uncertain. He probably gets rescued? The whole thing is actually inspired by Agatha Christie's "And Then There Were None". The story Ardyn recounts here is based off one of the more disturbing deaths that sets up the background for that book. Extra points if you know which one!  
> I also fell in love with the idea of writing two characters interacting with one another that never normally would. So there's that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
